nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Laws
Universal Laws are sets of laws that govern the universes Physical and Metaphysical nature. They are divided into the Laws of Physics and the Laws of Metaphysics. Some laws' properties are linked in both categories. Categories of Universal Laws Laws of Physics Laws of Physics are scientific laws that govern the Physical Universe and are influential as well as fundamental within the art of Scientia and in some cases Psionics. Scientists abide strongly by these laws' governance of Knowledge. *'Law of Conservation of Mass' *'Law of Conservation of Energy' *'Law of Conservation of Charge' *'Law of Conservation of Momentum' *'Law of Conservation of Angular Momentum' *'Law of General Relativity' *'Law of Special Relativity' *'Law of Universal Gravitation' *'1st Law of Thermodynamics' *'2nd Law of Thermodynamics' *'3rd Law of Thermodynamics' *'1st Law of Motion' *'2nd Law of Motion' *'3rd Law of Motion' *'Law of Evolution by Natural Selection' *'Heisenberg’s Uncertainty Principle' *'Archimedes’ Buoyancy Principle' Ethical Codes Laws of Metaphysics The Laws of Metaphysics vary from model to model. The most accepted ones are the 12 and 20 Law models. Alongside these are Systems of Negative and Positive Values that influence these laws as well as Moral Codes that tie into such Values. They are influential and fundamental within the art of Magic and Psionics. 12 Law Model *'Law of Divine Oneness' Everything is connected to everything else. What we think, say, do and believe will have a corresponding effect on others and the universe around us. *'Law of Vibration' Everything in the Universe moves, vibrates and travels in circular patterns, the same principles of vibration in the physical world apply to our thoughts, feelings, desires and wills in the Etheric world. Each sound, thing, and even thought has its own vibrational frequency, unique unto itself. *'Law of Action' Must be employed in order for us to manifest things on earth. We must engage in actions that supports our thoughts dreams, emotions and words. *'Law of Correspondence' This Universal Law states that the principles or laws of physics that explain the physical world energy, Light, vibration, and motion have their corresponding principles in the etheric or universe "As above, so below". *'Law of Cause and Effect' Nothing happens by chance or outside the Universal Laws. Every Action including thought has a reaction or consequence "We reap what we sow". *'Law of Compensation' The Universal Law is the Law of Cause and effect applied to blessings and abundance that are provided for us. The visible effects of our deeds are given to us in gifts, money, inheritances, friendships and blessings. *'Law of Attraction' Demonstrates how we create the things, events and people that come into our lives Our thoughts, feelings, words, and actions produce energies which, in turn attract like energies. Negative energies attract negative energies and positive energies attract positive energies. *'Law of Perpetual Transmutation of Energy' All persons have within them the power to change the conditions of their lives. Higher vibrations consume and transform lower ones; thus, each of us can change the energies in our lives by understanding the Universal Laws and applying the principles in such a way as to effect change. *'Law of Relativity' Each person will receive as series of problems (Tests of Initiation/Lessons) for the purpose of strengthening the light within each of these tests/lessons to be a challenge and remain connected to our hearts when proceeding to solve the problems. This law also teaches us to compare our problems to others problem into its proper perspective. No matter how bad we perceive our situation to be, There is always someone who is in a worse position. Its all relative. *'Law of Polarity' Everything is on a continuum and has and opposite. We can suppress and transform undesirable thoughts by concentrating on the opposite pole. It is the law of mental vibrations. *'Law of Rhythm' Everything vibrates and moves to certain rhythms. These rhythms establish seasons, cycles, stages of development, and patterns. Each cycle reflects the regularity of God's Universe. Masters know how to rise above negative parts of a cycle by never getting to excited or allowing negative things to penetrate their consciousness. *'Law of Gender' The law of gender manifests in all things as masculine and feminine. It is this law that governs what we know as creation. The law of gender manifests in the animal kingdom as sex. This law decrees everything in nature is both male and female. Both are required for life to exist. 20 Law Model *'Universal Law of Harmony' This law supersedes even the fundamental law of Karma, for harmony is the supreme potential of balance. The purpose of Karma is to attain harmony. If you through a rock into a pond you disturb the harmony of the pond, you are the cause, the effect is the splash and the ripples that flows out and back until harmony is restored. Similarly, your disharmonious actions flow out into the Universe and back upon you, lifetime after life time, until eventually your own harmony is restored. *'Universal Law of Reincarnation and Karma' Until you have resolved your Karma and fulfilled your Dharma, which are the deeds you must do, you will continue to reincarnate into sequential lifetime upon the earth. Neither God nor the Lords of Karma bestow suffering upon you during these lives, you and you alone decide what you most need to learn and in your earthly sojourns, and for each life experience you seek out other souls, often with shared histories, and always with Karmic configurations matching your needs. Whenever you act with intention you create Karma. Actions are considered to be thoughts, emotions, words and deeds, and the motive, desire and intent behind each. Disharmonious acts must be balanced in the future in this life or in a future lifetime, to have Soul growth. *'Universal Law of Wisdom, wisdom erases Karma' If you have the wisdom to learn your lessons through love and wisdom you can mitigate your suffering. Sadly, we seem to learn the fastest through pain, through directly experiencing the consequences of our actions. As an example, you greedily take from others, and instead of learning through wisdom and love that this is wrong, you have to experience from others someone greedily taking from you, whether later in this life or in a future lifetime. Example: In your last life you were married to a Soul who is your mate today, and whom you cruelly left for another in that previous lifetime. Before you were born into your current life, you agreed to be left by your mate, under similar circumstances. This will allow you to balance your Karma and directly experience the pain of abandonment. If through the wisdom of Master-Life-Awareness it is easier to detach consciously from the relationship with love, you will ease the pain of parting while also passing your own test, and thus absolving Karma and evolving from within. *'Universal Law of Grace' Karma can be experienced to the letter of the law or in mercy and grace. In other words if you give love, mercy and grace to others, you will receive the same in return. *'Universal Law of Soul Evolution' Everyone on Earth shares the goal of Soul evolution whether they realize it or not. We have reincarnated because we desire to evolve spiritually. By rising above all of our fear based emotions and in so doing learning how to express unconditional love we raise our vibrational rate, and move closer to a state of harmony. Even where it appears that we are not evolving we are in reality making progress. We learn through the pain of our disharmonious acts, which can be viewed as our mistakes or failures. This is the law of Soul evolution. *'Universal Law of Bodhisattva' Bodhisattva is a Sanskrit term commonly accepted by most Metaphysical adepts today. It means one who has transcended the need of Earthly incarnations but who has chosen to return to the earth to support others in achieving enlightenment. A Bodhisattva knows he will never really be free until all souls are free. Most serious students of metaphysics have entered the Bodhisattva Development Stage of their evolution. *'Universal Law of Vibrational Attainment' The entire Universe operates on the same principle of vibrational energy. When Einstein discovered that "matter is energy" he opened the door to merging science and metaphysics. The scientists have proved that energy cannot die, it can only transform (reincarnate), and, by its very nature, energy must go forward or backwards, it cannot stand still, for to do so is stagnation, resulting in transformation. You are energy. Your skin, which appears solid, is actually trillions of swiftly moving molecules orbiting each other at a specific vibrational rate; a physical life rate you have earned in the past as a result of how harmoniously or disharmoniously you have lived your past lives and your current life up until this moment in time. When you are harmonious for a lifetime, you will have attained the highest vibrational rate - the God level. *'Universal Law of Free Will' The law of free will operates in three ways: 1. Although many of the major events in your life are Astrologically predestined, you always have free will to mitigate the impact of the event, or to transcend it entirely. This will result from how you live your life up to the situation you have destined for yourself to experience. If you give grace and mercy to others, are positive, loving, compassionate, and demonstrate by your action that you have learned past lessons, you can minimize disharmonious experiences! 2. As you obtain Master of life awareness and develop conscious detachment, you will be far less affected by worldly events than in the past. A Master of Life enjoys all the warmth and joy that life has to offer, but detaches from the negativity by allowing it to flow through him without affecting him. 3. You always have free will in how you respond to any situation. If you respond with positive emotions, compassion and integrity, you have probably learned your karmic lessons and will not have to experience a similar situation in the future. *'Universal Law of One' Every Soul, living and discarnate, is connected at the level of the collective unconscious, deep within the Higher-Self. We are all part of a great energy gestalt called God, and because we are part of God, we are God. It is the goal of the gestalt to move the energy forward, creating more energy. So, in living harmoniously, we each increase our vibrational rate and intensify the vibration of the entire gestalt. When we are disharmonious, we decrease the vibration of the entire gestalt, because we are one, everything you think, say and do, affects every other Soul. *'Universal Law of Manifestation' Everything manifest begins as a thought, an idea. Ideas and experiences create beliefs which in turn, create your reality. If you are unhappy with your current reality, you must change your beliefs and your behavior. Beliefs can be changed when you recognize those that are not working for you, and begin programming what will create success and harmony in your life. The unlimited creative power of your mind, through dedication, awareness and training, can be the wisdom to rise above your Karma. Within physical and spiritual laws, you can manifest any reality you desire to experience. In regard to changing your behavior, you must decide which disharmonious behavior you want to eliminate. Then be aware that you don't have to change how you feel about something to affect it, if you are willing to change what you are doing. *'Universal Law of Conscious Detachment' Buddha's earthly teachings are best summarized with one of his statements, "It is your resistance to what is that causes your suffering," and by suffering, he meant everything that doesn't work in your life; relationship problems, loss of loved ones, loneliness, sickness, accidents, guilt, monetary hardship, unfulfilled desires, and so on. When you accept what is, you accept the unalterable realities in your life without resisting them. Some things are facts. They exist, and no matter how much you resist them, there is nothing you are going to be able to do about them. Change what you can change, but have the wisdom to accept unalterable situations as they are, without wasting mental or physical energy attempting to change what you cannot change. Out of acceptance comes involved detachment. The ability to enjoy all the positive aspects of life, but to allow the negative to flow through you with out resistance and without affecting you. *'Universal Law of Gratitude' From the perspective of Karma and the Law of One, the more you give, the more you will receive. The more you assist others, the more you will assist yourself. The power of this Law also works in your day-to-day life. *'Universal Law of Fellowship' When two or more people of similar vibration are gathered for a shared purpose, their combined energy directed to the attainment of that purpose is doubled, tripled, quadrupled or more. This esoteric awareness has been used by covens, esoteric religions, healing groups, and recently, worldwide meditations for world peace. *'Universal Law of Resistance' That which you resist you draw to you, and you will perpetuate its influence upon your life. Resistance is fear, so it is something you need to Karmically resolve. The Law of Resistance assures that you let go of the fear by encountering it until you are forced to deal with it by learning conscious detachment. *'Universal Law of Attraction' "Where your attention goes, your energy flows." You attract what you are and that which you concentrate upon. If you are negative, you draw in and experience negativity. If you are loving, you draw in and experience love. You can attract to you only those qualities you possess. So, if you want peace and harmony in your life, you must become peaceful and harmonious. *'Universal Law of Reflection' This Law says that the traits you respond to in others, you recognize in yourself, both positive and negative. It has four primary manifestations: 1.That which you admire in others, you recognize as existing within yourself; 2.That which you resist and react to strongly in others is sure to be found within yourself; 3.That which you resist and react to in others is something which you are afraid exists within you; and, 4.That which you resist in yourself, you will dislike in others. In other words, you have chosen to incarnate upon the manifest plane to learn to rise above the effect of fear. Those fears will always be reflected in your reactions to others. Thus your goals are very obvious once you recognize how to perceive them. As you let go of the fear, you automatically open to expressing more unconditional love. *'Universal Law of Unconditional Love' The expression of unconditional love will eventually result in harmony. Unconditional love is not romantic love. It is the acceptance of others as they are without judgment or expectations. It is total acceptance of others without attempting to change them, except by our own positive example. The law of unconditional love says, "If you go out of your way to express unconditional love, you automatically rise above fear, and, as you transcend your fears, you automatically open to the expression of unconditional love. *'Universal Law of Magnetic Affinities' By Astrologically choosing the time and place of your birth, you determine the nature or the effects you will experience in your life. On the other side, before we are born, we make decisions about the lifetime we will be entering into. You chose your parents, other souls to interact with you, and the Astrological configurations of your birth which determine your character, personality, abilities, restrictions, and timing for strengths and weaknesses. If all of this seems too complicated to be real, be aware that you are only using five to ten percent of the capacity of your brain. And the brain-mind researchers say the human brain has 200,000 times the capacity of the greatest computer ever built. Such calculations as I've just described would be no problem for such a computer. *'Universal Law of Abundance' You have within yourself everything required to make your earthly incarnation a paradise if you choose to accept that which is your divine birth-right. We live in a Universe of abundance, although the majority of those populating our planet appear to view it as a Universe of scarcity. *'Universal Law of Divine Order' If you seek to understand the Law of Divine Order, study the natural balance of nature, for it works very much the same way. Everything is as it should be, although mankind (our energy gestalt) is far from experiencing its potential of total harmony. There are no accidents. Your energy, translated into thoughts, words, emotions, and deeds, causes all your experiences. This assures that you always have the learning opportunities you require to resolve your Karma, and, as with you, the collective thoughts, words, emotions, and deeds of mankind create the environment for us all. If enough souls focus their energy upon peace, we will have peace. If the majority of souls are filled with anger, we may all have to experience war. We are all one, and like the many sub-personalities within you, the dominant traits of mankind (the entire gestalt) will emerge to resolve our group Karma. Moral Codes Moral codes are ancient spiritual codes of ethics now used by mages across the galaxy. Despite this, in a mere few decades ago these codes didn't exist for mages not from Earth. When the series of diplomatic incidents with Terrans including the Roswell Incident occurred the exchange of information led to these moral codes spreading like wildfire amongst warrior-like individuals. 'Code of Chivalry' Chivalry, or the chivalric code, is an informal, varying code of conduct developed between 1170 and 1220, never decided on or summarized in a single document, associated with the medieval institution of knighthood; knights’ and gentlewomen's behaviors were governed by chivalrous social codes. The ideals of chivalry were popularized in medieval literature, especially the Matter of Britain and Matter of France, the former based on Geoffrey of Monmouth's Historia Regum Britanniae which introduced the legend of King Arthur, written in the 1130s. It is now currently a code of conduct for some Magicians. 'Code of Bushido' Bushidō (武士道, the way of warriors) is a Japanese collective term for the many codes of honour and ideals that dictated the samurai way of life, loosely analogous to the concept of chivalry in Europe. The "way" originates from the samurai moral values, most commonly stressing some combination of sincerity, frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honour until death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in the Edo period (1600-1878) and following Confucian texts, while also being influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushidō developed between the 16th and 20th centuries, debated by pundits who believed they were building on a legacy dating back to the 10th century. It is now currently the code used by most Magicians. Value Systems Value Systems are systems of Negative or Positive traits that can affect the Laws of Metaphysics. There are Sins and Virtues. This falls into accordance with many Metaphysical Laws. 'Seven Sins of Villainy' The Seven Sins of Villainy are a set of Negative Values often encountered by sentient living beings. These are values often held by Dark Mages and other Unsavory Folk. *'Pride' *'Envy' *'Gluttony' *'Lust' *'Wrath' *'Greed' *'Sloth' 'Ten Commandments of Morality' The Ten Commandments of Morality are a set of values often followed by Clergy and Monks to fulfill a Biblical Standard. *'Love' *'Faith' *'Truth' *'Piety' *'Purity' *'Repose' *'Pacifism' *'Altruism' *'Reticence' *'Patience' 'Seven Virtues of Chivalry' The Seven Virtues if Chivalry are virtues in accordance to the Code of Chivalry. These are virtues often held by White Mages and Paladins. *'Faith' *'Hope' *'Charity' *'Fortitude' *'Justice' *'Temperance' *'Prudence' 'Seven Virtues of Bushido' The Seven Virtues of Bushido are virtues in accordance to the Code of Bushido. These are virtues often held by Typical Mages and Templars. *'Wisdom' *'Valor' *'Benevolence' *'Respect' *'Honesty' *'Honor' *'Loyalty' Laws of Pataphysics The unifying truths of all forms of existence including the formless, these types of truths dominate everything. They manifest themselves in various forms on every level. These laws are described as the Will of Akasha. These laws' nature is infinite and absolute. Normal beings cannot really comprehend it's full extent. Law of Absolute Coexistence This law is absolute, it is also referred to as the Law of Absolute Form. This law governs all forms of existence even the formless and is the law that explains the duality in all levels of existence. One cannot exist without the other. It's most well known manifestations is Newtons Third Law, for every action there is an equal and opposing reaction. Karma operates alot on this principle as well. A well known example is how if an energy or matter were to lose their Atomic polarities by switching all negative and positive alignments to neutral, the definite form will cease to exist becoming a formless mass disappearing completely into Akasha as a mere thoughtform. Law of Absolute Paradox This Law governs anomalies and is what forms the divine trinity. It is the other half of the Law of Universal Coexistence. This governs the exceptions and completes the trinity of omnipotence. Operating on the same principle as the first Pataphysical law, this is the opposing force to the Law of Absolute Coexistence. Paradoxes are simply a part of how all of reality works. For mere mortals trying to completely understand this and it's sister law is for the most part impossible because of it's infinite nature. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 03:28, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content